The Sailor Moon Gundam Wing Quarrel
by Neko no Baka
Summary: This was a fic to a battle scenario on my page. VS kinda thing. Pure humor and a good read when your bored or down.
1. Part 1

ABA: The Saior Moon, Gundam W Quarrel: Part 1  
  
  
  
  
Ok as usual the RIGHTS! I don't own Sailor Moon Or Gundam W. So.. All   
rights go to their prespected parties. Don't sue me, it won't be worth it.   
*_*  
  
Ok and now for what's this is about. This goes under the Anime Battle   
Arena.^_^ This is a Gundam W and Sailor Moon crossover one. This is only   
for pure fun and comedy. Enyjoy!  
  
Characters:  
Gundam Wing characters: Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre.  
Sailor Moon characters: Sailor Mars, and Sailor Moon.  
Any others... the pizza guy and he's someone I made up. (obviously)  
*******************************  
  
Sailor Moon, Gundam W Quarrel: Part 1 (Or should I Say Round one.)  
Written by: Neko no Baka AKA Smor14@yahoo.com  
  
___________________________________________  
  
It was a pleasant day weather wise. The sky was clear, and nice breeze was   
blowing in the summer heat, carrying from the park the war cry of Sailor   
Mars.  
  
"Sailor Moon get back here!" Sailor Mars yelled enraged.  
  
"No! Not till you calm down." Sailor Moon said as she ducked out of the   
way of another shot of flames. Sailor Moon, not paying attention to what   
she was doing, tripped. Mars's shadow loomed over her. Sailor Moon turned   
around sweating a bit. "heh heh... It was only a joke." Sailor Moon said   
nerviously with upside down U's for eyes.  
  
"Well I didn't think it was funny!" Mars snapped, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"WAIT! We shouldn't be fighting at all!!!" Sailor Moon said desparately.  
  
Just then Quatre popped up out of no where. " Hey that's my line!" Quatre   
shouted. He then socked Sailor Moon and she was out cold.  
  
"W-what the.." Sailor Mars said blinking.  
  
Duo popped up behind Quatre. "WoW, Quatre! Way to go, I didn't know you   
had it in you." Duo said staring down at the unconcious Sailor Moon.  
  
Suddenly Trowa, Heero and Wufei pop up.  
  
"What was this pathetic fight for?" Wufei asks, not really caring about   
the answer. He then turned to Mars. "What a woman fighting, in HENTIA   
clothes!!! What a insult!"   
  
Mars looked confused, then angry. And was about to shout something, till   
Wufei wacked a pressure point on her neck, knocking her out cold to join   
Sailor Moon on the ground.  
  
"Um... was that nessasary?!" Quatre asked.  
  
"Don't question me. You wacked her friend a minute ago." Wufei said   
crossing his arms.  
  
"Well now what?" Trowa asked. "There not gonna be happy when they wake   
up."  
  
"I know!" Duo said in a perky voice, and his eye lit up. (This is usually   
a bad thing)." Lets make them duke it out and have Wufei and Quatre on   
different teams with them!"  
  
" WHAT! What insane babble are you spouting now!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Hm.. That kinda sounds interesting!" Trowa said suprising the group.  
  
"Trowa..." Quatre whined.  
  
"Yeah..." Duo said thinking. " Yeah like Quatra on Sailor Moon's Team and   
Wufei on Sailor Mars's team. You and I could have a bet on who wins. Who   
ever looses has to pay for the pizza!" Duo said all excited.   
  
"Wait! I don't wanna fight!" Quatre intrupted.  
  
"Too bad! You should of thought of that before you socked that girl. Your   
fighting!" Heero said smiling slightly evilly. "Besides this ought to be   
intersting!"  
  
"I'll take that bet!" Trowa said smiling.   
  
"Alright then I pick first, since it was my idea. I pick Mars, and Wufei."   
Duo announced.  
  
"Fair enough." Trowa said with his arms crossed.  
  
"What about me." Heero asked.  
  
"You can referee and tell us who won if it's a close call." Duo said.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Works for me. But I want some of that pizza too."  
  
" Deal!" Duo said and shook Hero's hand.  
  
" Hey! Don't I get a say in this?! I'm not gonna fight." Wufei said.  
  
The was a breif period of silence. Then Heero had an idea. "Hey, Wufei.   
Why don't you fight to prove who's worthier of fighting." Hero said slyly.   
Duo saw where he was going with this and joined in.   
  
"Yeah it would be pity not to see that. Nataku wouldn't be happy knowing   
you backed out of a fight. You don't think Quatre would win, do you....?"   
Duo asked.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Wufei shot back.  
  
"Then prove it!" Trowa said." and I'm sure your not afraid of the girl   
either."  
  
"That's it!" Wufei shouted angrily. "You can stop your rambling now. And   
no, I'm not afraid of any woman." *Well maybe Sally.* The group looked   
disappointed. But quickly smiled again when they heard Wufei's next   
comment. "Because it would hurt my honnor and pride, I'll fight in this   
pointless fight! There happy!" Weu fei said.  
  
The other piolets only smiled, except Quatre who looked like he was gonna   
be sick.  
  
"So how are you going to get the Sailor people to agree?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero looked very happy. And with U's for eyes (yes even Heero can do   
this) he said. "All threaten to shoot them if they don't!" ^_^  
  
Duo winced. "uh.. I guess that works." Then in a more excited voice he   
yelled. "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" Pause. "Well when they wake up, that is."   
Duo said stairing down at the still unconious Sailors.  
*****************************  
Well that's it for the first part. The second, and Last part will be up   
next. and soon. I already have the ending. WAHAHAHA! Remember to email me   
Your fanfics responding to the ANIME BATTLE AREANA! Or any or the senerios   
listed! ^_^ Ja! 


	2. Part 2

ABA: The Sailor Moon/ Gundam Wing Quarrel: Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok as usual the RIGHTS! I don't own Sailor Moon Or Gundam W. So.. All   
rights go to their prespected parties, and soon. Don't sue me, it won't be   
worth it. *_*  
  
Ok and now fo what's this is about. This goes under the Anime Battle   
Arena.^_^ This is a Gundam W and Sailor Moon crossover one. This is only   
for pure fun and comedy. Enyjoy!  
  
Characters:  
Gundam Wing characters: Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre.  
Sailor Moon characters: Sailor Mars, and Sailor Moon.  
Any others... the pizza guy and he's someone I made up. (obviously)  
*******************************  
  
Sailor Moon, Gundam W Quarrel: Part 2 (FIGHT!)  
Written by: Neko no Baka AKA Smor14@yahoo.com  
  
___________________________________________  
  
To Heero's disappointment, Sailor Mars had no objections to the fight when   
she woke up. But luckily, for Heero, Sailor Moon did and he got to   
persaude her and Quatre with his gun.  
  
Duo, in the meantime, had called Pizza place and ordered 3 large pizzas.   
One cheese, one meat lovers, and one with chocolate sprinkles. Along with   
a two 12 packs of soda.  
  
"Um...Duo? Why chocolate sprinkles?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Because they refused to put chocolate sauce on it, tch." Duo replied.   
Then grummbled about how they should have an all chocolate pizza or   
something.  
  
"Um...ok..." Quatre said.  
  
The pizza guy showed up shortly after that with the soda, two normal   
pizzas, and one interesting chocolate sprinkle pizza. He gave the group a   
questionable look. "Who wanted the choclate sprinkle one?" The group   
pointed to Duo who was more than happy take it from the man. Duo situated   
himself and began eating his idea of pizza. Then when starting a second   
peice, was interupted by being tapped by the pizza guy. Who obviously   
wanted his pay.  
  
"OH.... You wanna be payed!" Duo said. The pizza guy nodded. " Well My   
friend and I have a bet on this fight between our friends teamed up   
against each other with those girls on there teams." Duo said pointing to   
two girl that the pizza guy classified as hentia chicks that he'd seen   
pics of in a magazine. Duo continued, " Anyway, so the 'LOOSER' has to pay   
the fee of the pizzas. So.. you'll have to wait till the fight is over.  
  
The pizza guy thought a minute, glaced at the girls, then sat down. " Ok   
works for me. You gonna start soon?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Shall we start the fight?!" Duo asked turning to Trowa, who   
only nodded in reply."OK, then lets get this going. Heero!"  
  
Heero was still pointing his gun at Quatre and Sailor Moon. He grinned   
evilly. "Fight."  
  
Mars launched into her attack yelling, "Mars Fire Ignite!" Sending waves   
of flames towards Quatre and Sailor Moon. Both of who jumped as the ground   
beneath their feet was ignited. Sailor Moon continued to dance on the   
flames while Quatre mannaged to get to a safer spot.  
  
Then Wufei jumped in and booted Sailor Moon out of the flames. He walked   
over to Sailor Moon, who was still on the ground recovering, and whipped   
out his sword and prepared to finish her with one swing. Then paused   
remembering that he wasn't suppose to "kill" them, but knock them out. He   
Growled agrivated, and reseathed his sword and cranked back his fist to   
sock her. Sailor Moon looked up to see him ready to knock her one and   
cryed out," NOOOOOOOooooooo!!!!!" One hand was on her cystal and the other   
in front of her, sending out a huge blue blast at Wufei.  
  
"NOOOOooooo! WUFEI!" Quatre said holding his head while he watched Wufei   
skid across the grass, looking badly beaten. "WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING AT   
ALL!!!" Quatre screamed. Then went into a heavy eerie breathing.  
  
The other Gundam piolets just stared in shock to see Wufei go down.  
  
"great.. ", Mars said drly. Then started up another attack," Mars..   
Burning..Ma-" Then Was cut off by an uncanny laughter.  
  
" A aahahaahah Wahahhaa...." Quatre laughed with a shadow covering his   
face. He then lifted his face to have his eyes reveal that he had   
definately snapped; if you couldn't see it in the face and the eerie laugh   
that is. " NONE of YOU should have been FIGHTING AT ALL!!!!" He yelled.   
And charged, to everyones surprise, Sailor Moon, and slugged her one right   
in the face, sending her flying back and spralling her on the grass.  
  
" What the hell.. SHE was one your team IDIOT!" Mars yelled. As soon as   
Quatre turned to look at her, she wanted to take her words back, and run   
quickly away.  
  
Quatre let out his weasal laugh and charged Sailor Mars. " Your the one   
who's the IDIOT! WAHAHAH!!"  
  
Mars managed to duck one of his first, but got the other one planted in   
her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Sailor Mars fell down on her   
knees. She recovered quickly and whipped out her leg spinning on one heel   
and tripped him. She stood up and ready herself.  
  
Quatre got up, and threw his fist at her, and she caught it. She threw her   
fist at him and he caught it. Then Quatre headbutt her, causing Sailor   
Mars to stagger back holding her head. Before she could move Quatre   
grabbed her and lifted her above his head and did a body slam. *crowd:   
"OUCH!"* Mars didn't get back up. Quatre Laughed out like a weasal and   
started to leave saying he would punish everyone, that is till Trowa came   
up behind him and knocked him out. All the gundam piolets were slightly   
amused. While the pizza guy was confused. And Duo was wondering just who's   
group one the fight.  
  
" So now what? Who's group won. I mean Quatre took down one of his own   
players and you took down Quatre who was on the team you betted on. And   
besides he was in phyco mode when he took out everyone.. so that shouldn't   
count." Duo said." I mean no one really has a chance when he goes   
bizzark."  
  
Trowa was gonna aruge his side when the pizza guy interupted." That's ok.   
The pizza free. Watching the hentia chicks up close works for payment   
enough. " the Leterous pizza guy said and with that he left.  
  
"Um...ok.."Duo said. And with that he shrugged to the rest of the group,   
and went back over to his pizza.  
  
End  
***************************   
Author notes: Sucked, huh. *crowd: sure did!* Well...I wrote this when I   
was sick...and read to many comedy and battle areana like fics. I bet your   
saying you could write something TEN times better. Well then DO and Send   
it to me! ^_^ I just thought a example might be nice, and it was kinda   
fun. Well WRITE I DARE you! 


End file.
